Everything Wrong With Outbreak
This is the ninth episode of OmniSins. After 10 sinful episodes and one special that made you question if we would do anymore and why would be insane enough to do another, comes the moment you've been waiting for: OmniSins Season 2! Now the following the new formats and stuff, in this episode, Ben gets stuck as powerless aliens against mutated villains. It's like Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray except in prison. Also introducing new aliens... a lot new aliens. But this is only the tip of the iceberg for DJW. EVERYTHING WRONG WITH OUTBREAK IN INDEFINITE WORDS OR LESS Spoilers! (Duh) 1: (Episode starts in "space" with a view of Dr. Psychobos' Spaceship) Meanwhile in the Omniverse Null Void... Or Something. 2: (Buglizard acts wild) The fact that Khyber owns an alien dog leash is what really sets me off in this scene. 3: Also another red, glowing item owned by Khyber. 4: (Zed switches forms) They have Buglizard switch to Zed and then to Mucillator but not back to Zed when she transforms into Terroranchula. Unless DJW is being lazy and using the whole "The Nemetrix is supposed to be better than the Omnitrix" sort of excuse and that Zed doesn't need to turn back into her default form in order to transform back into another alien. In that case, an alien dog who's on the villain side apparently switches alien forms more often than Ben does. 5: Malware: You said you'd have the Nemetrix fixed by now, Doctor Psychobos. That's what you get for getting check knock offs from crabs who live in trees. 6: Also you're a Galvanic Megamorph, a different and seemingly superior one in fact, and you can't hack into the Nemetrix using your abilities? I mean, you did it to Ben's Omnitrix to do a event that would be revealed later on. 7: Malware: Not even Khyber can control it. So this situation has been happening for a while now, I guess, yet the so-called-superior bad guys haven't heard of stunning it or something. You would think that with an alien hunter who can gather DNA samples from predator aliens that he'd have some type of sedation. 8: Psychobos: It IS based upon a pathetic piece of Galvan technology. A device so pathetic it can not only transform its user into over a billion alien transformations but it can restore mutated DNA, receive communications, display holograms, use GPS, activate voice functions, warn of radiation, adjust its size, and block off psyhic attacks. Unless he means the Omniverse Omnitrix, then sure thing its pathetic. 9: Psychobos: And I use the term loosely. "Using the term loosely" cliche. 10: (Pink screen on the Omnitrix is seen) Aren't bar codes just a swell way to know about the Omnitrix? 11: There's also a random weird "E" on the right side of the screen. 12: Malware: Which resides on Ben Tennyson's wrist- Captain Obvious Malware. 13: Malware: -deep within Plumber Headquarters. How does Malware know Ben's exact location is in Plumber Headquarters? He could be at Mr. Smoothies. Or Burger Shack. Or at his house. Or anywhere else actually. But I'm sure there's a convenient plot-demanding purpose of why he's "deep within Plumber Headquarters". 14: (Khyber fires a laser at Zed) What? He could have just got a laser force field around him this whole time? What was the point of the leash pulling and getting thrown across the room? 15: Psychobos: Enough! (zaps them both into a some what suspended animation) Cerebrocrustaceans seem more overpowered than I realized. 16: Also it takes Ben forever just to defeat Malware but it takes less than five seconds for Dr. Psychobos. 17: Psychobos: Try not to destroy each other before I return. Or do that would be a pleasant surprise to come back to. (floats away and leaves) Malware lets Psychobos get away without saying something like "I'm in charge here don't tell me what to do" 18: Also magically floating away without using abilities. 19: (Ship lands and door opens) Barnacles on Door are very badly drawn. 20: Also Spaceship Barnacles. 21: (Psychobos floats out of spaceship levitating cargo) Doctor Psychobos just became Professor Xavier. 22: (Cargo lands on Psychobos) Um... Did he just flatten himself just to make a dramatic exit? 23: Also interior of invisible spaceship is just black. 24: And is no Plumber picking up the spaceship on sensors or something? I know its invisible for a reason but I think Psychobos and the packages should at least count as sensor-worthy. 25: (Ben 10 Omniverse Theme Song plays) 26: Created by Man of Action 27: (Rook runs in a hexagon robotic-like room) Wait is he in the Ultimatrix? 28: (Tentacles chase after Rook) I've seen enough Omniverse to know where this is going. 29: Also gross tentacle noise 30: (Tentacles break column) That broken column might be the most detailed thing DJW drew for Ben 10... ever. 31: (Wildvine retracts tentacles) Oh look its Wildvine. What a surprise. I never would have guessed that those green and plant like tentacles belonged to Wildvine. Oh and welcome back, I guess. 32: Also random ground slap. 33: Wildvine: You're always saying we should spare more often. Wildvine's Voice 34: And is that supposed to be a pun? Because I don't get it... at all. 35: Rook: This is meant to be weapon-less combat. You are cheating. Cheating? I would have expected a more... by the book term to use. 36: Wildvine: The Omnitrix is not a weapon. That's debatable. 37: (Wildvine jumps at Rook and transforms into Humungousaur; pinning him down) Wildvine didn't touch the Omnitrix symbol in order to switch alien forms. What? Happened to fast to make sure? I watched that scene like 12 times. I know that Ben used to switch forms without touching the symbol with a mental thing with the Omnitrix but honestly Omniverse sort of disregards small details discovered in UAF. 38: Humungousaur: Bad guys cheat. That's cause they're bad guys and I've got the Omnitrix so I win. "Oh yeah. I cheated at weapon-less combat and bad guys cheat so that makes me the good guy winner" because logic. 39: Ben: The Omnitrix never fails. Heh. Haha. HahahaHAHAHAHAHA! You're kidding right? 40: Max, in booth, over PA: Rook's got a point, Ben. Creepy Max is Creepy. 41: Max: I'm just saying that it wouldn't be a bad idea to do some drills without the Omnitrix. Just in case. This actually sounds like a good idea. And I'm actually not seeing this little training scene as a bad part of Omniverse doings but didn't Gwen train with Ben? Ben had actually flipped over a dude once and I'm pretty sure he could do it again. 42: Ben: Come on Rook. Juice Box on me. Juice Box? Doesn't the Headquarters have a Canteen or something? Not even a vending machine? 43: Also "(Insert Beverage Here) on me" thing actually happened and uses this term with a metaphor-weak partner wouldn't be such a good idea, Ben. 44: Rook: Box of juice? Is that another weird Earth expression? "Rook doesn't get metaphors" cliche. 45: Ben: The Plumbers have the dumbest snack machines on Earth! But they have some pretty rad snack machines on Pluto. 46: Ben: Why does everything in this base have to me so... alien. Ben's Alien Face 47: Ben doesn't see the juice box slot on the not-snack machine and obviously hears Rook but this gag MUST GO ON! 48: Max, over PA: Perimeter Breach in Progress! Multiple Targets Incoming! :: (Multiple Plumbers run down the corridor past Ben and Rook) Nothing like a red alarm, an announcement and a bunch of bypassing officers to know that there's trouble underway. 49: Max: Move it, boys. We've got trouble. Wait didn't you JUST get off the PA? 50: Also how many Plumbers need to actually use this corridor just to get to the breach? 51: Plumbers Running Transition Error 52: (Energy Worms Crawl through the ceiling) What the actual heck is that? 53: Plus where are laser force fields when you need them? 54: (Psychobos flies through hole in ceiling) There's only one hole instead of two. 55: Also why does telepathic, floating Psychobos need a telepathic, floating energy circle for float around from now on? 56: Also Cerebrocrusteans can now use mana. 57: Psychobos: And now the fun begins... Actually now the episode begins to go downhill. 58: (Rook destroys one of the worm robots) Rook manages to destroy a worm robot that takes the Plumbers forever to destroy. 59: (Pyschobos grabs Ben) And no one heard his yells? Rook was like right next to him. Also how does no one see this? I know the robot worm... things were a distraction but there's only one now. 60: (Rook dropkicks Pyscobos in the head) Random Kick. Actually that was a pretty decently awesome kick. So... No sin here, I suppose. 61: (Ben glows with Omnitrix energy) Rook: Ben! (goes for Ben but is zapped) Rook, haven't you learned that you shouldn't go touching glowing alien energy? 62: (Plumbers destroy the two robot worms) Wait what? Weren't there two to begin with? And Rook took out one so why were there two again? 63: (Show scene sped up) It takes 77 seconds for Pyschobos to escape. 64: (Rook returns to a stablized Ben) Wait what? Ben was just a energy zapping meltdown 77 seconds ago and now he's stabilized? In a arm set thingy? I mean I know Blukic and Driba are supposed to be Galvans and everything but they didn't just fly in and build an arm stablizer within 68 seconds. 65: Driba: Eww... Blukic: That's unfortunate. That's Species-ist. 66: Ben: Are you crazy?! Never say that out loud. Ben... actually has a point. 66: (Energy charges under the floor) The fact that the Omnitrix energy can phase through the floor sort of goes beyond physics. It's energy that seems to be attracted to DNA or genetic lifeforms. There are three unaffected genetic lifeforms right around the energy yet it decides to phase through the floor towards the cells for no specific reason except because the plot demands so. 67: Hexagon Weights because DJW can't draw circles. 68: (Psyphon touches wall and energy goes into him) Random wall touch. 67: (Fire noise and wall melts) Reused sound effect gives away the source of the fire. 68: Also a glass door that melts? Is it secretly made of plastic or something? 69: Seeing how they just were mutated in their cells, its sort of breaks the laws of time that they broke out of their cells and had enough time to get to Bubbles' cell as well. 70: Also its coincidentally Psyphon's gang that get's mutated. And only them. 71: Max: Primary Security Grid Offline. Get that secondary security grid back up to full power. So they had a security grid which was taken down, somehow, and it wasn't noticed before? 72: And how is the secondary security grid not at full power if only the primary security grid was online. 73: (Blukic and Driba hit the Omnitrix) Because the best way to fix something is by hitting it. 74: Walkatrout: I'm gonna call that a no. New Alien! What does he do? Probably nothing... at all. 75: (Driba adjusts the Omnitrix) Omnitrix noises are heard but the symbol doesn't actually turn. 76: Driba: There appears to be a piece missing from the Omnitrix. How can you tell this just by looking at it? 77: Walkatrout: That evil brainstorm guy took it. Blukic: Doctor Psychobos... Of course all "evil brainstorm guy"s are considered Doctor Psychobos. 78: Rook: Well at least things could not get any worse. You really have to stop saying that Rook. 79: (Fistina uses his abilities to punch some Plumbers away) Well they adjusted quickly. 80: Liam: Now I'm going to have you as a snack! Well this escalated quickly. 81: (Rook sees rocks and launches at them) Pig Sound Effect. 82: (Rook upchucks energy which takes out two henchmen) Did energy vomit just save the day? 83: Liam: Retreat! (jumps through hole) Retreating because of an Upchuck 84: Also I'm pretty sure he probably flatten his teammates. 85: Driba: You have no special abilities without the Omnitrix. Just as I figured. 86: Walkatrout: Those guys would have creamed us if it weren't for me. Rook: We got lucky. Actually, Ben's got a point. You had no idea how to control your abilities and the Plumbers were getting their butts kicked. If it weren't for Ben, the prisoners would have escaped and the Plumbers would be defeated. 87: Rook: The only way out is through this room. Or breaking the wall into another room until they get to freedom, or going through the garage in the third episode, or using a teleporter or something. 88: (Henchmen take the elevator) Because all ground holes lead to base elevators. 89: Liam: What are you doing down here, you coward? We nearly got slaughtered. Sla-Slaughtered?! You were kicking everyone's butt and got beaten by a Gourmand! How in the world do you call that getting slaughtered? Is that supposed to be some type of sick chicken joke? 90: Liam: Stuff your plan! Another sick chicken joke?! What is wrong with you people? Chickens are people too, y'know. Now excuse me I have a chicken dinner to eat. I'm kidding... that was the other night. 91: (Psyphon presses a button and opens a Null Void Portal) Well that's amazing reconstruction of a beautiful UAF Null Void Por- Oh dang it opened up and revealed the terrible OV Null Void... Period. 92: Walkatrout: Wow that's Psyphon?! He's actually kind of cool now. Psyphon is cool looking. 93: Psyphon: If the Gate overloads, then all of Bellwood, everything and everyone in it, will be sucked into the Null Void! This sounds like something Psyphon-related but I can't seem to put my finger on it. (Vilgax Attacks Cutscene) Vilgax: HAHAHAHA! And now, at long last, the Earth will be mine! Psyphon, power up the Null Void Projector! Psyphon: Yes Vilgax. Yes, Vilgax. Your Magnificence. Your... your big and scariness. 94: (Blukic opens up Omnitrix symbol) That's... actually disapointing. 95: Also putting gum in the Omnitrix will fix the problem? 96: (Ben turns into Pixie Dust) Another New Alie- Wait is he a girl? 97: Molestache: He's totally useless! What's the point of him? I don't know. I actually do not know. What IS the point of so many new aliens? 98: (Plumber Jerry looks upset) Molestache: Uh... No offense dude. Creepy Jerry is Creepy... and Jerry. 99: The Worst: Ugh... This guy's the worst! Oh ha ha. That's hilarious. 100: Also Underwear Aliens. 101: (Alien Plumber floats downwards with a Slug-like Plumber on his head) Dat face tho. 102: Discount Walking Stick 103: The Worst: The base is really a space station underground. Yeah... Wait what? I knew I should have not ignored those random spaceship wings earlier. 104: Also telling Galvans who worked there before you. 105: (Team flop out of the shaft) This is literally the worst Plumber team ever. Yet I feel like I might be wrong about that in a couple of seasons of Omniverse. 106: Pysphon: And who's going to stop us? You? And your little friends? (The team pull out blasters) Alleyway Gangs 107: The Worst: The Megamorph Girl is sensitive to magnetic fields! Again telling important information to Galvans who should already know this especially when they're responsible for the creation of Megamorphs! 108: Psyphon: You have tormented me for the last time, Tennyson! Yet you decide to monologue. 109: (Blukic and Driba get to The Worst) What's with his blank expression?! 110: (Liam slams The Worst into a wall which fixes the Omnitrix) I guess hitting stuff does work... if you do it really hard. 111: Kickin' Hawk: And thanks to you... I got me a new alien. ... *sigh* 112: Is it wrong that the Omnitrix made Liam's DNA sample more cooler than him or was Liam just a lower example of his species? 113: Kickin' Hawk: WOOT! 114: Rook: May be the best strike force in Plumber History. Heh. Haha. HahahaHAHAHAHAHA! You're kidding right? 115: Rook: Would you rather I say: "Nothing can go wrong now." or "Things could not get any worse" Well now we're going to have even more OmniSins. A whole... lot... more.... 116: Malware: You had Tennyson AND the Omnitrix in your claws and you didn't him?! He's actually got a point y'know. Although Outbreak wouldn't be the best way to end Ben 10. Actually Ben 10: Omniverse wouldn't be the best way to end Ben 10... at all. 117: Psychobos: Tennyson is nothing. Azmuth is our enemy. He's not even in this episode! 118: Psychobos: And with the perfected Nemetrix, we no longer need his inferior toy." But you needed it in order to make the "perfected" Nemetrix. The fact that you needed his stuff in order to make your stuff perfected does not make the Nemetrix perfect at all. It's just a cheap knock off like those Ben 10 toys you find in 99 cent stores. 119: (Bad guys laugh except Khyber and then stop) Awkward evil laughing. 120: (Ben 10 Omniverse Credits Play) SIN COUNT: 120 ''' '''SENTENCE: THE WORST (Static) Psyphon: How would they fare trapped in the Null Void and what will they think of you, Plumbers, who chose not to save them! (Spooky Space Kook laugh) (Static) Psyphon: And who's going to stop us? You? And your little friends? Tony: Say hello to my little friend. (Team pulls out their weapons and points them at the Psyphon) (Static) Rook: Well at least things could not get any worse. Zak: Ben Tennyson, its an honor. Zak Saturday. (extends hand) (Static) Category:OmniSins Category:User:Sci100 Category:Ultra3000